everafterhighhungaryfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Cedar Wood/rajzfilm
Cedar Wood az 1. fejezetben debütált Az Ever After High világa című részben, amelynek premierje 2013. május 30-án volt. Az angol szinkronhangja Jonquil Goode. A magyar hangja Bánfalvi Eszter. 1. fejezet Webizódok thumb|left|250pxCedar részt vesz az Örökség Nap próbáján. Az Ever After High világa Az első sorból nézi az Örökség Napot. Részt vesz az Örökség Nap próbáján és bevallja, hogy egy nap hazudni fog. Raven meséje A lány Madeline Hatter-t támogatja a diákelnökválasztás során. A bolond diákelnök Egy rossz jegy elkerülése érdekében, Cedar részt vesz Briar tanulóbuliján. Briar tanulóbulija Cedar és Kitty az iskola előtt beszélgetnek. Íme Cupid! Cedar részt vesz a grimmnasztika órán. Kilóg a farkasláb A diákok hogy egy mesét kell írniuk, de az átok miatt Cedar-nek ez nehezen megy, ezért olyan igaz történetet kell találnia, amely hihetetlennek hangzik. Rábukkan Ashlynn-re és Hunter-re egy romantikus piknik közepén és elborzad, mert nem akarja felfedni a titkukat. Hunter idegesen eszik, ami ötletet ad neki. Tele szájjal beszél az osztályban, a többiek nem értik mit beszél, így a titok titok marad. Pinokkió lánya hazudna thumb|250pxAz Örökség Napján, Cedar készen áll arra, hogy vállalja a sorsát. Amikor Raven nem hajlandó aláírni a Mesehősök Végzetkönyvét, Cedar a többi diák között éljenzi őt. Az Örökség Napja A kajacsatán, a többi zendülővel harcol az előkelők ellen a mesebédlőben. Örökkön örökké és azután TV-s filmek Az első sorból nézi az Örökség Napot. Részt vesz az Örökség Nap próbáján és bevallja, hogy egy nap hazudni fog. Az Örökség Napján, Cedar készen áll arra, hogy vállalja a sorsát. Amikor Raven nem hajlandó aláírni a Mesehősök Végzetkönyvét, Cedar a többi diák között éljenzi őt.A Tale of Two Tales 2. fejezet Webizódok thumb|left|250pxCedar segít Blondie-nak bebizonyítani azt a legendát, hogy troll könnyel jó hajat mosni. Nem tudja, hogy ez csak látszólag igaz, mert Grimm igazgató becsapta őket. Blondie-nak igaza van! Cedar az iskola előtt lóg. Cedar és Cerise Hood együtt nézik C.A. Cupid MirrorCast műsorát. Cedar is meghallja Dexter Charming örömkiáltását. True Hearts Day Part 1 Cedar találkozik Ashlynn-nel és Hunter-rel a kávézóban, és azt tanácsolja nekik, hogy mondják el az igazságot. Látja, hogy felfedik titkos kapcsolatukat az iskolában. Cedar és Cerise az iskola előtt lógnak. Cedar ebéden van Hunter-rel és Cerise-szel. Látja, hogy Ashlynn szakít Hunter-rel. True Hearts Day Part 2 Duchess Swan azt tervezi, hogy tönkreteszi a bulit, ezért Cedar egy térképet követve a csali helyre vezeti Duchess-t. Később talál egy jegyzetet Cupid szobájában amely elvezeti a buli igazi helyére. True Hearts Day Part 3 Cedar megpróbálja eldönteni, hogy melyik osztályba menjen. Tantárgyak thumb|250pxCedar tortát süt Apple születésnapi tortasütőversenyén. Apple születésnapja Cedar belép az előkelők szépségversenyére és rájön, hogy mi a szépség szó valódi jelentése. A valódi szépség Cedar Raven zenéjére táncol. Cedar jól teljesít a tehetségkutatón, de nem kap tökéletes pontszámot a zsűritől. A gonosz-faktor Cedar segít Madeline-nek és barátainak megtisztítani a családi teázót az őrülettől. Tiszta bolondokháza! Cedar bemutatja családfáját és elmeséli, hogy Elmer bácsikája visszament a család egyik ágához. Blondie családfája Cedar megjelenik néhány zendülővel az iskola előtt. Poppy a Zelőkelő Cedar részt vesz Madeline tea partiján. Maddie ereszd-el-a-kalapom teazsúrja Cedar az iskola előtt lóg. Lizzie mesés randija Cedar krokettet játszik. Lizzie az ász! Megmutatja, hogy kell járnia egy zendülőnek. Kitty, a ravasz kiscica TV-s filmek thumb|left|250pxCedar az iskola előtt lóg. Cedar és Cerise Hood együtt nézik C.A. Cupid MirrorCast műsorát. Cedar is meghallja Dexter Charming örömkiáltását. Cedar találkozik Ashlynn-nel és Hunter-rel a kávézóban, és azt tanácsolja nekik, hogy mondják el az igazságot. Látja, hogy felfedik titkos kapcsolatukat az iskolában. Cedar és Cerise az iskola előtt lógnak. Cedar ebéden van Hunter-rel és Cerise-szel. Látja, hogy Ashlynn szakít Hunter-rel. Duchess Swan azt tervezi, hogy tönkreteszi a bulit, ezért Cedar egy térképet követve a csali helyre vezeti Duchess-t. Később talál egy jegyzetet Cupid szobájában amely elvezeti a buli igazi helyére. True Hearts Day thumb|250pxCedar meglátogatja az Örökség csarnokát, ahol az apjától kap egy igazmondó szemüveget. Kártyázik Lizzie Hearts-szel aki tud a szemüvegről. Cedar jön rá, hogy a Mesehősök Végzetkönyve hamis. A Könyvlabda bajnokságon Raven-nel és a többiekkel az Örökség csarnokába megy, ahol a szemüveg azt állítja, hogy az igazi könyv a végzetkönyv belsejében van. A többiekkel együtt, beleugrik a könyvbe, és Blondie meséjébe kerül. Megszerzi a lapot és visszaadja Giles Grimm-nek. Felkészül a Koron-avatóra. Elmegy a Koron-avató báljára. Koron-avató 3. fejezet Webizódok Cedar a közönségből figyeli a bemutatót. Ashlynn divatbakija Cedar egy csésze kávét kér, de elsodorja a túlcsordult kávéfőző. Varázslatos meghívó Cedar a barátai segítségével megkeresik Ashlynn Ella-t és a többieket, akik véletlenül bemerészkedtek a Sötét erdőbe. Palikakukkok Cedar és barátai megtalálják a négy lányt. Ő és mindenki más meghívást kapnak a Tündérkirálynő díszvendégeként az erdei ünnepségre. Fayebelle választása Elmegy az osztállyal egy tanulmányi kirándulásra az Örökség-gyümölcsösbe. Cedar fotókat készít a kirándulásról. Az Örökség-gyümölcsös TV-s filmek thumb|left|250pxMindenkinek tetszik a legszebb öt friss tavaszi divatja. Cedar és még néhányan felülnek az óriáskerékre, Hopper csatlakozik hozzájuk és mind az öten kapaszkodnak, amikor a troll tüsszent és elveszti az irányítást. A Legszebb Ötös dühös Kitty-re, aki az óriáskerék fiaskót okozta. Cedar megdöbben azon, hogy a Mesehősök Végzetkönyve visszakerül, de kiderül, hogy a könyv hamis. Elmegy a főzőversenyre, és Daring odaadja neki a rejtvénykönyvet. Cedar megzavarodik, mert elolvas egy találós kérdést a könyvből. Cerise látja, hogy egy padon ülve eszik egy süteményt, de Cedar tagadja. Cerise észreveszi, hogy Cedar hazudik, a rejtvénykönyv átka miatt. Cedar-t Alistair becsapja, így véletlenül elárulja a könyv helyét. Őt is eléri az átok. A végén Cedar tovább élvezi a tavaszi ünnepséget a barátaival. Zűrös tavasz Cedar ebédel a mesebédlőben. Way Too Wonderland Galéria Webizód galéria Maddie-in-Chief - Rebels unamused.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - class is shocked.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - investigating.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - don't play dumb.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - more proof.jpg Pinokkió lánya hazudna.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - Cedar winks back.jpg The Day Ever After - angered Rebels.jpg Blondie's Just Right - Cedar helps.jpg 250px-The Beautiful Truth - three beautiful girls.jpg TükörNet szüNet.jpg Once Upon a Table - catching the madness.jpg Rebel's Got Talent - Cedar's ventriloquist act.jpg Maddie's Hat-tastic Party - awkward dancing.jpg TV-s film galéria The Tale of Legacy Day - Rebels not that impressed.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - frozen by magic.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 - Cedar title card.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 - making it public.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - revealer rays.jpg Thronecoming - Lizzie's hunch.jpg Thronecoming - cheering for Raven.jpg Thronecoming - not losing hope.jpg Örökség csarnoka.jpeg Thronecoming - wake up Apple.jpg Thronecoming - eight girls.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise and Cedar get ready.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise and Cedar.jpg Netflix - EAH SU cast photo.jpg Netflix - EAH SU group photo.jpg Spring Unsprung - the girls approve.jpg Spring Unsprung - the Fairest Five.jpg Spring Unsprung - great dresses.jpg Spring Unsprung - the jumbo mirror.jpg Spring Unsprung - making the fair just right.jpg Spring Unsprung - mad at Kitty.jpg Spring Unsprung - everything back to normal.jpg Megjegyzések *Cedar fejpántján a tücsök zöld színű, a rajzfilmben sárga. Kategória:1. fejezet karakterek Kategória:2. fejezet karakterek Kategória:3. fejezet karakterek Kategória:A Tale of Two Tales karakterek Kategória:Tiszta Szívek Napja karakterek Kategória:Koron-avató karakterek Kategória:Zűrös tavasz karakterek Kategória:Way Too Wonderland karakterek